


Always

by hausihei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausihei/pseuds/hausihei
Summary: This is a story about what would have happened if Severus Snape married Lily Evans. They end up having two twin children, Harry and Doe. So what would happen to James Potter? He would marry Alice Longbottom and have a child named Neville. Voldemort came into THEIR house in Godric’s Hollow that night and kill James. Then, Alice would try and protect their son, Neville, and she would die, but the protection from his mother would be left on Neville (hence why he survived Lord Voldemort). Neville stays with his Grandmother, and now Neville has the scar.
Relationships: Cho Chang & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delaney English](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Delaney+English).



“Stop! Leave Severus ALONE!” yelled 13- year-old Lily Evans.  
“What are you gonna do about it, Evans?” spat James Potter. “Snivellus, tell your girlfriend to shut up!” James yelled at a pale boy hanging magically upside down from a tree.  
“She's not my girlfriend!” The pale boy shouted back.  
Lily looked as if  
she had gained more confidence than she had before, in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, she roared, “PUT! HIM! DOWN!”  
“Wow, Evans. Didn't know you had such a-”  
Remus Lupin, another boy their age calmly interrupted James, “James, please put Severus down.”James let out a dramatic amount of breath, flicked his wand, and Severus fell to the ground.  
“Let’s go, Remus,” James said. James walked out proudly with his chin to the air, while Remus walked hugging his books to his chest.  
“Thanks, Lily,” Severus said with a smile. “Anytime,” Lily replied.

2 years later…

“I can't believe he called me a mudblood! I thought we were friends,” a 15-year-old Lily sobbed into her boyfriend, James’ arms. 

3 years after that...

“So Lily… Just a random question, do you still have that grudge against Snivellus?” 18-year-old James asked his girlfriend, Lily.  
“Don't call him Snivellus. I'd prefer you'd call him Severus, or at least Snape. Please. And I don't know, I still feel a little bit angry, but I feel bad,” Lily replied, rubbing her own shoulder, with a faint smile on her face. “Why do you ask?”  
“Oh, no reason, just wondering,” James said back, looking into the sky, thoughtfully. “Um, how about you come to the Great Lake with me, I have something to ask you. In private.”  
They walked together, holding hands. James was mouthing something to himself, but Lily couldn't make out what he was saying. Lily and James were now dating for almost 5 years now.  
“Lily Evans, my flower, will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?” James was now on one knee, smiling quite nervously.  
“Um…” Lily did not know what to say or do. She gazed up at the sky, then her eyes fell slowly onto a large tree. There was Severus, as usual, dangling upside down with Sirius standing below him. She looked back at James, tears in her eyes, “I can't.”She ran towards the castle sobbing.

2 days later…

“Hey Lily,” said Severus sitting down on to the ground next to her. Lily had been curled up in the corner of the Great Hall. She hadn't eaten anything in two days. “I was just wondering if you were okay,” Lily grunted and turned around to face him, she still looked beautiful despite her red and puffy eyes. Stop it, he told himself, she already has a boyfriend.  
“James proposed to me two days ago,” she said, Snape felt his heart drop.  
“ I said no.” That was all she could say before she dissolved into tears. Despite how sad Lily was, he felt his heart do a happy dance.  
“Man Lily,” Snape said, “ I’m so sorry.”  
“It's ok,” she sobbed, “ It's not your fault.” They sat there in silence for a while when Lily finally stood up and said, “Let's go for a walk,” surprised by her actions, Severus stared at her until she took his arm and pulled him up. He fell, and she laughed.

2 weeks later….  
Lily and Snape were on a bench laughing when James walked by. James looked down at them with hatred. They stop laughing and look at him. When Snape looked up, James punched him in the jaw; he fell down with a surprised look on his face. Lily slapped James, and for a moment he looked surprised, but then he came back to his senses and pushed her onto the ground. Pinning her to the ground he yelled, “ Is this why you said no? So that you could date this pathetic wizard?”  
“ GET OFF OF HER,” roared Severus, not looking pale, but like a little cherry.  
“What did you just say? You deserve to be-” James raised his arm in a fist as he grabbed onto Severus’s collar and launched his arm back, but he saw Professor McGonagall coming towards them.  
“You boys seem to be having fun,” she said sarcastically. “Tell me what happened.” Professor McGonagall knew that Severus and James had a rivalry, they were always fighting in her class. After she was done, she declared, “Five points from Slytherin, and fifty points from Gryffindor!”  
The boys sighed. Lily shot a glare towards James. She actually had hope that Gryffindor would win the House Cup and it wouldn't be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for a change. Professor McGonagall took James by the hood of his robe and dragged him into the school. James walked very sluggishly, but then yelled from far away,  
“You're lucky McGonagall showed up, you would've been in the Hospital Wing by now, Snivellus!”  
Although they were far away, you could still see their shapes. Professor McGonagall stopped and yelled at James, something that sounded like “Twenty points from Gryffindor!” Lily didn't care by now how many points would be taken away from Gryffindor. She helped Severus up and wiped the blood from his chin. They had been dating for a week now. 

4 months later...

Severus walked up to Lily, holding a messy stack of papers. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a rather fancy outfit. Lily had her hair up in a messy ponytail and was wearing her school robes. Severus had finished taking his NEWTs, but Lily hadn't. They had been dating for about 4 ½ months now.  
“Do you need me to help you with some homework?” Lily asked Severus, assuming the stacks of papers were his History of Magic essay.  
“No,” Severus smiled back. “This isn't homework.” Lily didn't ask what it was. She didn't really have an interest in what it was if it wasn't homework. “Lily,” Severus said, reading his paper. “I love you, Lily. Like a lot,” he chuckled and Lily smiled. “You have been my only crush, ever since before we even went to Hogwarts. You have made me smile every day; see you and-” he was very proud of his work, but being so nervous, he dropped his papers. “Um… Oh no,” he said.  
Lily was giggling at what he had done. She picked up the papers. “Here,” she said. “Continue.”  
Severus had never seen her smile so big. “Okay, but they aren't in the right order,” he replied. You could tell he was trying to hold back tears. “Ever since I realized it I- Oh, this isn't where I'm at.” Severus started to sob.  
“No, Sev,” Lily said back, wiping his tears. “Just say it from your heart. That's where it really comes from, not from the paper,” Lily said.  
Severus smiled and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” he asked.  
Lily smiled and said yes. She was jumping up and down with tears of joy shining in her eyes.  
“Lily, will you love me forever and ever?” Severus asked. “  
Always,” Lily replied, with tears in her eyes, but not rolling down her cheek like they had been before. 

2 Years Later...

Here the couple was married and happy, living in Godric’s Hollow. They had kids now. Lily was sitting in their red armchair. She held her newborn son to her chest. She smiled down at the adorable child, and then glanced up at Severus, who was sitting next to her, on the arm of the armchair, holding their daughter. Although they were twins, they looked nothing alike. The boy looked like Severus, with black, fuzzy hair. He had Lily’s nose (thank goodness) and her eyes. The girl looked like Lily but had Severus’s eyes.  
“So what names do you like?” Lily asked Severus.  
“I've been thinking, and I like the name ‘Doe, You know?” Severus answered, proud of himself for coming up with that. “What names do you like?” He asked Lily.  
“Well, now I feel kind of stupid for my name. I LOVE the name Harry, but I have no reason behind it,” Lily laughed as she was talking. “Yours is so creative!”  
“Thanks,” Severus said back. “So Harry and Doe it is?” “Yep,” Lily smiled back.


	2. Doe & Harry

“Come back here, you!” Severus yelled playfully at Doe.   
“No!” Doe yelled back. “Here, catch, Harry!” She threw his wand high into the air. Harry caught it, laughing.   
Lily came into the backyard, where they had been playing. “Time for- Hey! Give your father his wand back! That's very important! Anyways, come inside. Dinner’s ready,” she said.  
“Yum,” Doe said sarcastically. “Chicken, again. We have this every night. We’re not muggles!”   
“Don't be rude to muggles, Doe,” Lily said.   
“Yes, Doe, please don't be rude to Muggles. What did they ever do to you? Plus, your grandparents are Muggles. You do love them, don't you?” Severus said.   
“Yea, but-” Doe said, but was interrupted by Severus.   
“Plus, at least you have food. We are very lucky to have food on our plates and a roof over our head, you know,” Severus said.   
“You're just saying that because you get to have good food ten months of the year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!” Doe shouted.   
“Doe, don't shout, we can all here when you talk normally,” Severus said.   
“I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I want to stay with mom,” Harry said.   
“But I want you to go and learn. It'll be fun. Think about it. You'll be so happy to go to a magical school and do magic instead of just getting work on paper,” Lily said.   
“Well you still have History of Magic and Potions essays,” Severus said.   
“Not the point, Sev,” Lily elbowed Severus. The family talked about Hogwarts for the rest of the night until the twins went to bed, they were very excited, tomorrow was their birthday, the day they should get their Hogwarts letters.   
In the morning, Lily went to check the mail. “HARRY! DOE! HURRY!” Harry and Doe sprinted down the stairs. “Look what I got!” Lily exclaimed, waving the two letters in the air.   
The twins looked at each other and said at the same time, “YES!” Lily laughed and read the letters out loud. They could read, but they were too excited to. “Dear Mr. H Snape, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. To avoid detection by Muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station Downtown London, on Platform 9¾. We look forward to having you at our school.Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress”  
“Wait, I thought you didn't want to go to Hogwarts,” Doe said to Harry   
“Yea, but I've been thinking about it, and I realized that it would be-” Harry responded but stopped halfway through. He didn't know why he changed his mind. He was sure that he wanted to go, but he didn't know why. He shrugged.   
“Well, what matters is that you're happy, and I'm sure you're happy too Doe,” Lily said, smiling. She gave them both a big hug.   
Severus came down, with his messy morning hair as they liked to call it. “What did I miss?” Severus said, looking half asleep. They all laughed again.   
“Go get ready, it's not too long before you two go to Hogwarts, we might as well get some supplies,” Lily said. They all went back upstairs to get ready.


	3. Birthday

Every night until their birthday, Lily would tuck the kids in, let the animals out for a bit, feed them, then put them back in. But today she would stop. Today the twins turn eleven. Doe woke up, ran downstairs, and saw a snowy white owl perched on the arm of the chair.   
“Harry! Mum! Dad!” Doe yelled. “Come down, quick!” Harry ran downstairs, then Lily and Severus. “Look,” Doe said. “There's an owl!”   
“Wow,” Harry said in awe. “She's beautiful.” He put his arm by the arm of the couch, and the owl climbed on. Harry puffed his chest out. “Now,” he said. “I am a true wizard.” Lily laughed.   
Doe gasped. “Aw! Look, Harry, there's a kitten under the coffee table,” she said, picking it up. It was a black kitten.  
“What are you two going to name your pets?” Severus asked them.   
“OUR pets? Harry asked, “I'm going to name mine Hedwig. What are you going to name your cat, Doe?”   
“Hmm,” Doe thought. “I like the name Vesper, well if it's a boy…” “Give me Vesper,” Harry said. “Yep, it's a boy.” Harry and Doe laughed, but Severus and Lily had NO idea what was going on, and they probably didn't want to know.   
They were both in the kitchen, making the twin’s favorite breakfast: French toast and deviled eggs with unsweetened pumpkin juice. They devoured their breakfast, and then after dinner, blew out the 11 candles on their red velvet cake, both wishing for the same thing, a great year at Hogwarts.


	4. Kings Cross

The day had come. “Harry! Doe! Come on!” Lily shouted up the stairs. It was September.   
“Come on, Harry! We're going to miss the train!’ Doe joined her mother yelling up the stairs.   
“I'm coming! Just give me a second! I’m almost done packing! Wait… and DONE!” Harry yelled, and in a couple seconds later, he sprinted down the stairs with his trunk in one hand and the cage containing Hedwig in the other. “Where's dad?” Harry asked, panting.   
“He's already left. Now, no more questions. We have to go!” Lily exclaimed, grabbing Harry’s and Doe’s trunks, and running out the door.   
“Mum seems really excited,” Doe said. “Overreacting a bit.”   
“I don't think so,” Harry replied as they started to walk out the door into the driveway. “She just doesn't want us to be late as a first impression.”  
Doe shrugged. They watched as their mother shoved the trunks into the trunk of the car. “Hurry!” Lily shouted. Go on, get in the back seats!”   
“Okay, okay,” Doe said, putting her hands up as she backed into the car. Lily had always loved driving Muggle cars. She thought it was so interesting how Muggles can make something go somewhat fast without using magic.   
As they were driving, Harry and Doe played “I Spy”. Lily didn't think they knew how to play because all they would say would be something like, “ I spy with my little eye, a skinny Muggle texting and driving.” Lily eventually got annoyed of this and then taught them how to play. “I spy with my little eye… something red. Now, you'd guess something that's red. If you guess it, you win. Then you can spy something,” she explained.   
“That's boring,” Doe said. They then started trying spells on each other. Doe kept using “aguamenti” on Harry, and he kept getting angry. Lily had to break up the fight. Soon they got there. Doe and Harry sprinted over to Platform 9¾ .  
They saw a very large family. They were in a conversation. A familiar looking boy stood next to someone who looked like his twin. “Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?” He asked. Harry and Doe kept walking.   
“Where are you two going?” Lily asked them. “This is the station.”   
“This is the station?” Doe asked. “I thought we were looking for Platform 9¾.”   
“Okay, so someone hasn't been paying attention to math in muggle school… or my stories,” Lily said. “So first, 9¾ is between numbers nine and ten. And if you've listened to my stories, you run through that wall.” She pointed at the wall.   
“Oh,” Doe said. “Okay, so that wall is magical. Right?”  
Harry muttered under his breath, “I know who isn't getting into Ravenclaw…”   
“What?” Doe asked Harry, with her arms crossed and a stern face. Harry looked away, ignoring her. He looked at Lily.   
“So, when are we going?” He asked, anxious to get on the train. Lily didn't say anything, but grabbed his and Doe’s hand and walked towards Platform 9¾. She was sad that her only children and husband were going away to Hogwarts. She'd be living by herself for most of the year now. When Severus went away, she would be sad, but she still had her children to keep her company. The last time she lived alone was when she was pregnant eleven years ago with the twins. They also had a cat named Athena then, and she would keep them company. Unfortunately, the cat passed away when the twins were three, eight years ago. The tight pressure that Lily felt in her hand from the twins holding them slowly left as they let go and ran towards the giant red head family.   
Doe and Harry watched as one by one the children ran through the wall. Two of the children and their mother still haven't ran through the wall.  
“You ready?” Doe asked Harry.  
Harry said back, “Ready Freddie.”   
One of the boys looked over. “What?” The boy asked. “Not you, Fred,” One of the twins said. “It's just a muggle phrase.” Fred looked at his twin in confusion. The twin rolled his eyes and pulled him with him through the wall.   
After Fred and his twin ran through the wall, Harry and Doe ran through the wall. When they came out, they grabbed each other's shoulders, laughed, and jumped up and down. “That was so cool!” Harry exclaimed.   
“I know right?” Doe yelled back. There was a long line in each entrance to the Hogwarts Express. They started a conversation with each other and talked for a couple minutes. It took their mother a while to get through the wall, because of the line.   
“Are you two ready?” Lily asked her daughter and son.   
“So ready!” Doe replied.   
Lily laughed. “I'm gonna miss you two,” she said, wiping her cheek. They didn't see any tears, but they were sure she was sobbing a bit.   
“It's okay, mum,” Harry said, trying to comfort her. “We’ll see you when it's Christmas break.”   
Lily nodded. “Yea,”   
Doe joined in helping comfort Lily. “It's not like we’ll be gone forever.” This still didn't seem to comfort her very much. Doe had a brilliant idea. “Why don't you get a pet?” Doe asked. “Then you won't be lonely. That's the same reason you got us pets, right? Well, besides teaching us to be responsible…”   
“That's true,” Lily replied.   
Another mother walked up to them. The unfamiliar women advised them, “You all might want to get on the express. They're leaving in five minutes!”   
“Oh!” Lily exclaimed. “I'm sorry, we have been talking for so long!” She checked her watch. “A good twenty minutes,” she continued. “Go on, you don't want to miss it!” She gave them both a kiss and a hug and lightly pushed them towards the train.   
“Bye, mum!” Harry yelled as he got on the train.   
Doe said the same thing, but instead of immediately getting on the train like her brother, she ran back to give her mother another hug and a kiss.   
Lily grinned. “I love you sweetie. But you don't want to miss the train! Go!” Doe sprinted towards the train.   
When she got on, she saw Harry jogging towards her from a compartment. “Hey,” he said. “I saved you a seat. Follow me.” he jogged back to the compartment where he had been sitting. When he got there, there were four people already sitting in it.   
“Hey,” said a chubby boy, “I didn’t say you could bring one more person. Well, never mind, you can still sit here.”   
“Really? Thanks! Come on, Doe,” Harry said.   
“No, no, no. We said you could sit with us. Not her,” the boy sitting next to him replied. Harry turned around violently and his hair flipped and hit the chubby boy in the face. He walked away with his head held high. “Wait,” a pale boy that was sitting with them said. “We can fit two more.” The two boys that had been mean to them were silent, but shaking their heads very quickly at the pale boy.   
Although they were trying to do it so Harry wouldn't see, he saw them and said with his most sassy voice,”Oh no, I'm fine. I'll find somewhere else to sit. Even if I have to sit outside in the hallway. I don't want to upset your friends.” Doe was trying not to smile, but she couldn't help it. The girl who had been sitting next to the pale boy shot a dirty look at Harry, but the pale boy stuck his arm over her, mouthing “stop” at her. Harry saw that, and just to make the situation worse, walked out with his head held high.   
Doe followed him, but walked normally. He heard the pale boy’s voice behind him saying, “Crabbe, Goyle, what the hell is wrong with you?”   
Harry grinned again. Harry and Doe were very close for siblings, they were extremely close for siblings. They didn't have a lot of other friends. The kids that they could remember at their Muggle school were all mean to them because they acted “weird” sometimes. They only acted “weird” because they had began to show magical abilities around that age. They were quiet for most of the time as they were walking around the train looking for a compartment with room for two, but they couldn't find any.   
“Harry, no compartments have room,” Doe said sighing. “Let’s just sit here.” They sliced open the wooden compartment door and found three people sitting inside.   
One had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He was holding a rather ugly rat. Another had dirty blonde, frizzy hair. She was holding a book and her wand. The last was chubby and had dark brown hair that swooped over his forehead. Through his hair, you could see a scar. A lightning scar.   
“Hey,” Doe said. “You don't happen to be-” She was cut off by the frizzy haired girl. “Yes, he's Neville Potter.” Doe opened her mouth to speak again, but she was interrupted again. “None of us could believe it either,” the girl said.  
Doe was laughing on the inside, but on the outside she had a look of thought. Once again, she opened her mouth, only to find that the girl had taken the words straight out of it. “No, I'm not a mind reader,” she said. They both laughed.   
“Hi. My name’s Doe,” she said sticking out her hand to the girl. “My name is Hermione Granger,” she replied.  
“And I'm Ron. Ron Weasley,” the red haired boy said. Doe thought to herself, “no one asked you,” but she kept a smile on her face and nodded. Then Harry spoke up. “I'm Harry Snape,” he said.   
“And I guess you all know me,” said the boy with the scar. “I'm Neville Potter.”


	5. The Train Ride

The group talked for a while, but then it got hot. Really hot. And with having two people to many in one compartment, it seemed a lot hotter than it really was. Harry was sweating. The sweat from his forehead dropped onto his wand.This is it, he thought, I cannot handle this for another hour. “I'm sorry, I have to go, it's just too hot,” Harry said.   
Harry walked back to the pale boy’s and his friends’ compartment. As he was walking out, he said, “Aguamenti,” and cold water shot into his face. “Ah,” he said.   
When he walked in, the pale boy said, “Ew. What happened to your face?”   
“Hi. Nice to see you again,” Harry replied sarcastically.   
“Sorry, it's just,” he said as he waved his hand in a circular movement over Harry’s wet face.   
“Yea,” Harry said. “It's a mix of sweat and cold water.”   
“So, I should've asked this earlier, but what's your name? Mines Draco. Draco Malfoy. And my father will most certainly hear about you,” Draco said with a seductive smirk.   
“Well, I'm Harry. Harry Snape.” He laughed. “So what are your names?” Harry asked the three other kids.  
Draco answered for the boys, “This is Crabbe,” he pointed towards the chubby kid. “And this is Goyle,” he pointed towards the less chubby kid.   
“And I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.” A girl with black hair that went halfway down her neck had spoken up. They all talked about what house they wanted to be sorted into.   
“Yea, I'd like to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Preferably Slytherin,” Harry said. He really didn't have a preference, but he wanted to be with Doe. The only reason he said he'd rather be in Slytherin was because that's what everyone else wanted to be in. If he was going to have a good time at Hogwarts, he was going to need some more friends than just his sister. 

Meanwhile, in Doe’s compartment…

“So, what's it like being the Chosen One?” Ron asked Neville. “Like you know, being famous and all?”   
“Well,” Neville said. “I got stopped at the Leaky Cauldron a couple of times, and everyone in Diagon Alley knew my name, so it was a bit different than the Muggle world. I'm just kidding. It's so different. Everyone in the Muggle world thinks I'm normal. It's really annoying once you get out into the Wizarding world and everyone knows your name. Also, I could speak to snakes, so when I saw a snake out at the Muggle school playground, I would talk to it, and I thought it was normal until other people kept calling me creeps…” Neville let out a “humph.   
“Well,” Doe said, “at the muggle school I went to, the other kids called Harry and I freaks.”   
“Voldemort killed my parents,” Neville said in a somber tone, “everyone thinks it would be awesome to be the chosen one, but it really isn't.” Though Doe felt very uncomfortable, she tried her best to hide it and gave Nevile an understanding look.   
Suddenly, a tall Asian girl popped her head into the compartment, “Oh, sorry, I was looking for a place to sit, do you mind?”   
“Not at all,'' said Hermione.   
“Thanks,” said the girl. She took a seat next to Doe, across from Ron. “I’m Cho; second year Ravenclaw”   
“Wow! Second year,” said Doe, who couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

Back in Harry’s compartment… 

“So,” Draco purred, “When’s our first date gonna be?”  
“Umm... What?” Harry said, blushing a bright red. As he said that, Pansy let out an angry huff and stormed out of the compartment.  
“Ugh, so dramatic,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. He slid over into the spot Pansy had vacated next to Harry.   
“You were joking right?” Harry asked.  
Draco’s eyes darkened, “Yes. Of course,” Harry smiled but couldn't help but feel a little upset. Draco was, afterall, incredibly attractive.   
“OK…good, ” Harry said and they drifted into an awkward silence.   
“So what do your parents do,” Harry asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.   
“None of your damn business!” Draco snapped at Harry making him flinch.   
“Oh Um Ok. Sorry,” Harry whispered while looking down at his worn white high top converse, “I’m going to go find my sister.”  
As he stood up, Draco said, “Wait, I’m sorry I just don’t like talking about my father.”  
Harry kept walking, not wanting Draco to see that his eyes were filled with tears. He needed to get to the WC before he broke down. Great, he thought, it’s my first day and everyone already hates me. 

in Doe’s compartment…

Doe stood up and announced to the whole compartment, including Cho, that she was going to pee. They looked at her strangely as her face turned bright red, “Bye,” she squeaked.  
As she approached the occupied WC, she heard sobs that sounded like Harry’s.  
“Harry is that you?” Doe asked, her voice laced with worry.  
“No,” Harry replied shortly.  
“Let me in, Harry,” she said.  
“Move over, Doe,” Draco said, appearing behind her. Doe sighed and walked back to her compartment.   
“Harry, let me in,” Draco said.  
“Go away, both of you!” Harry said.  
“Fine,” Draco said, looking over his shoulder, making sure Doe was gone.  
Draco waited for Harry to think that he was gone. Eventually, Harry slid the door open, his face still red. Before Harry could take a step, Draco shoved him back into the bathroom and slid the door closed behind them. The bathroom was small, and they didn’t have much room to move. Harry found himself pressed up against the wall. Draco suddenly slammed his lips into Harry’s, but then immediately pulled back. He threw himself against the door.  
“I’m sorry. You probably hate me by now. I just wanted to apologize for how I’ve been acting,” Draco muttered.  
Harry leaned toward Draco and answered with a short peck on the lips, “Apology accepted,” he breathed into Draco’s lips. Draco smiled and swept out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to think about what had just happened.


End file.
